


The Trusted Sacraments

by The_Ravenclaws_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ravenclaws_Queen/pseuds/The_Ravenclaws_Queen
Summary: 700 years ago there was a competition between three magic schools called ‘The Triwizard Tournament’. Since then the tournament had taken place every five years. The rules stated that only be three champions from each school to compete in this death defying competition. Only one school can come out on top and whichever champion wins; comes the fame, money, and glory. At least that is the story that you have been told, there is one part of the story that many seem to forget for in the ‘History of Magic’ textbook they simply did not want to write about them.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier : Do not own Goblet of fire all belongs to J.K Rowling just own the Sacraments I promise!!

                                                                                                        Prologue

 

                       700 years ago there was a competition between three magic schools called ‘ **_The Triwizard Tournament_ ** ’. Since then the tournament had taken place every five years. The rules stated that only be three champions from each school to compete in this death defying competition. Only one school can come out on top and whichever champion wins; comes the fame, money, and glory. At least that is the story that you have been told, there is one part of the story that many seem to forget for in the  **‘** **_History of Magic_ ** **’** textbook they simply did not want to write about them. 

 

                        Every champion is given a guide of sorts. Now one might think a guide? What do you mean? Well these guides are called  **“** **_The Trusted Sacraments_ ** **”** . The Sacraments have been kept away until they were needed again, the only time they can come out to the magic world is during  **_The Triwizard Tournament._ ** They do not age until their 1500 birthday but by then the Sacraments can choose either to become cosmic beings or to become muggle, Time moves much differently in the Sacraments universe then the  magical universe As is tradition at the end of the tournament the Sacraments and the Warriors bestow a gift to one another. 

 

             Once the Sacraments had been given to the Warriors; four rules were applied.

**_Rule 1: The Warrior and the Sacrament can not harm one another._ **

**_Rule 2: If the Warrior abuses the gift the Sacrament has bestowed them then consequences take place._ **

**_Rule 3: The Sacraments can not bring the dead back to life._ **

**_Rule 4: No romantic relations can be made between the Sacraments and the Warriors._ **

 

          These rules made the Sacraments lives a little more durable, for they themselves had there own set of rules from their rulers, _ **The Paramounts**_. The Paramounts had strict rules; if any sort of bad deed was done then punishment was necessary. The Sacraments did a really bad deed that the Paramounts did not approve. So as punishment they were sentence to be trapped in a wizarding chest only to be released for the games which was discontinued for 202 years until the year 1994.  


	2. The Choosing of the Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a beautiful partnership and beautiful friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own anything Harry Potter all belongs to J.K Rowling. Also do not own the Movie Script for the Goblet of Fire those rights belong to Warner Brothers

                                                                                                             Chapter 2

It was a stormy day on the night of October 31st when out in the distance a beautiful old castle laid in ruins. To the muggle eye it was just that ruins, but inside is where young students go to school. A school for witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts. This year Hogwarts was in charge of holding the Triwizard Tournament, it was originally being treated as a friendly competition, but ended up becoming more of a rivalry. Over the years the contest started to become extremely dangerous for in 1792 “a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage” all of the judges were injured. As the death toll mounted, the Tournament was discontinued. There was never any talk about it rising again, but a Headmaster by the name of Albus Dumbledore saw it as an opportunity for a better relationship between the two other magic schools.

                                                                                         Thursday Night October 31st, 1994

In the crowded Great Hall stood Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts with an excited expression on his face, for next to him Stood the Goblet of Fire. Along behind him sat the staff, the Minister of Magic, Headmaster Igor Karkaroff and Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime. All excited for the success of the Tournament, and the choosing of the champions.  
“ Sit down please. And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the champion’s selection!”, said Dumbledore. He approaches the blue flame and it glows green. A name comes out along with a symbol of Osiris God of rebirth. Everyone looked on anxiously.  
“The Durmstrang champion is... **Viktor Krum!** ”  
The Durmstrang crowd cheered as Viktor walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. The blue flame lite turning a royal blue with the symbol of the Horus God of Courage.  
“ The champion from Beauxbatons is.. **Fleur Delacour!** ”  
The Beauxbatons cheer as Fleur walks up and shakes his hand. Another name comes out turning the flame a lavender with the symbol of Bastet Goddess of Protection.  
“The Hogwarts champion is... **Cedric Diggory!** ”  
Hogwarts pupils cheer as Cedric walks up to Dumbledore and shakes his hand. Dumbledore turns back around to the students with his hands out in front of him and shouts,  
“Excellent! We now have are three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Tri-Wizard Cup!” The crowd cheers, but the staff stop to see the goblet’s blue flame change once more this time in a blood red color and the symbol of Maat the Goddess of Justice, with it another name flies out. Dumbledore takes the paper and reads the name at last,  
“Harry Potter. Harry Potter?” He says the name one last time but with a shout, “ **HARRY POTTER!** ”  
Harry is then pushed by one of his best friends Hermione Granger, “Go on Harry,” she pushes him one more time, Oh for goodness sake Harry!” Harry slowly stands up and even slowly walks up to Dumbledore then takes the paper from him. Voices can slowly be heard all around the Great Hall “He’s a cheat!”, “He’s not even Seventeen!”

Harry walks down into the Trophy Room with the other champions. Dumbledore bursts in and grabs Harry by his collar “Harry! Did you put your name into the goblet of fire?”, Harry shakes his head,  
“No sir!”  
“Did you ask one of the older students to do it?”  
“Your absolutely sure?”  
“Yes sir”  
Dumbledore let’s go of Harry’s collar when he realizes that he is telling the truth. Madam Maxime frustrated that Hogwarts has two champions instead of one shouts, “Well of course he is lying!” Mad Eye snorts turns to everyone in the room, “The hell he is! The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year.” He faces away from the other headmasters and whispers “I'm surrounded by idiots.”  
Igor closest to Mad Eye heard him; upset with his comment and the situation turned to him and said with a glare “You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye.” Giving Igor a sneer and glare said “It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?” Dumbledore gave Mad-Eye a look as if to say ‘really?’, “Alastor that does not help us right now. No we will leave this up to you Barty.” Minister Barty Crunch gave everyone a tired look, “The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding contract. Mr. Potter has no choice as of tonight...he is a tri-wizard champion.”  
The entire room was silent trying to swallow the tar like information. Mad-Eye tusked wiggling his finger in the air as if they were naughty children forgetting the rules; “There's one more thing that everyone's forgotten.” The Professor’s turned their heads to him with a confused and curious look, “What might that be Alastor?” said Dumbledore. “Each champion is given a guide to help them with their quest. As is a tradition that was discontinued years ago.”, Each of the professors face was a different expression; confused, humiliation, and curious.  
“How do you know that Alastor?!”, said Barty, “ They were strictly written out of the history books!” Barty’s face was red with humiliation for no one should have known the information that Alastor was about to give. With a smirk on his face Alastor turned around from a trophy and said, “While on one of my adventures last year I came upon the box of orbs with the name **_The Trusted Sacraments_**. My research showed that these orbs were one in the same that were used in the older tournaments, each of the champions had a hand picked Sacrament during the choosing.” The entire room was shocked that this one piece of information was left out all these years.


	3. The First Guardian

The champions were confused on what the professor’s were speaking of. A sacrament? A guide? Since when? So many questions they did not think they were ever going to get any answers too. Until one of them finally spoke up, “Excuse me, but can anyone please explain to the people in the tournament what is happening?”, said Cedric with a very confused expression.  
The professors turned to them as if just remembering that they were in there, even though they had been in the room the entire time, then looked at one another trying to see who can explain what was actually happening. What felt like hours but was only 5 minutes Barty finally started to explain, “ When the tournament first began the champions always had help from magical beings called the Trusted Sacraments, they are the most powerful beings in the magical realm. But in the very last tournament all three of our champions were injured because the beings did not warn them.”  
Before he can continue explaining he was interrupted by a snort from Mad-Eye, “That wasn’t there fault and you know it. Even all powerful beings can be mistaken.” Barty gave Mad-Eye the dirtiest glare for interrupting him and making him look like a fool. With his face red as a tomato pointed his finger toward Moody, “That is besides the point Alastor!”, he turned around to look at the champions, “Look children, we didn't know if the Sacraments would be able to return if and when we brought back the tournament. If we did, then we would not have even thought of returning it.”  
Dumbledore sighs,” I believe that has been enough excitement for one day, children I believe that some of your peers wish to see you. Also good luck to you all, your guardians will be waiting for you first thing tomorrow morning.” With that said everyone left the treasure room with more questions than answers.

Come nightfall in the darkest tower lies Professor Dumbledore's office and with it the presence of Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore.  
“This can't go on Albus. First the dark mark, now this?” Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his hands folded on his desk. Turn his towards Mcgonagall and said; “ Well what do you suggest I do than Minerva?” She looked at his as if was as dumb as a hippogriff.  
“ Put a end to it! Don't let Potter compete.” His face looked like a sour lemon when he said, “You heard Barty the rules are clear.”She wanted to slap the white out of his beard for saying that simple line.  
“The devil with Barty and his rules,” looked at him with biggest frown, “and since when do you accommodate them…” Also in the room were Professor Snape and Professor Moody. “Master I too find this difficult to believe this a mere coincidence, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should for the time being let them unfold.” said Snape.  
Minerva looked flabbergasted as if not believe what she is hearing coming from her fellow co-workers mouths. “Do nothing?! Offer him up as bait!? Potter is just a boy not a piece of meat!” She was furious as a Peruvian Vipertooth, the only venomous dragon from the eastern and northeastern of Peru, how dare they use a mere 14 year old boy for their own advantages. See the steam coming out of Minerva's ears Dumbledore says,  
“ I agree with Severus, Alastor, keep an eye on Harry will you?” Mad-Eye nods his head at him and says,  
“I can do that.”  
“Don't let him know though, he must be anxious enough as it is...knowing what lies ahead. Then again,” He looks to all the professors faces with worry in his tone, “we all are.”  
“You are all dismissed we can worry more tomorrow.” 

Once the room was cleared Dumbledore looked at one of the darkest corners in his office, “I was wondering when I would be able to talk to you. You can come out now my dear.” From the darkness stepped out red, shaggy hair pulled back to reveal a round, worried face. Bright hazel eyes, set a-symmetrically within their sockets, watch eagerly over towards Dumbledore. Freckles spread alluringly across her whole face and leaves a gracious memory of her unfortunate destiny. A true hero among the guardians. She stands ordinary among others, despite her big frame.There's something irregular about her, perhaps it's her suffering or perhaps it's simply her friendly demeanor. But nonetheless, Dumbledore has never seen a creature like this before; confident, powerful, and an air of leadership. The young woman took a confident step toward the Headmaster and looked him over to see how he knew she was there.  
“Professor Dumbledore I presume,” she chuckles, “I remember your mother and father when they were just children here at Hogwarts, they didn't know it yet but I saw there love blossom before my eyes.”  
His eyes had more of a shine when she mentioned his parents, his smile was even more genuine than ever before. “My dear, will you tell me more about my parents when the time comes?” She smiled and chuckled at the same time,  
“Yes, perhaps in due time I will. But that's not why I was called here; every tournament only has three champions...why is there four?” In the most powerful tone he has ever heard, besides his own, he did not for the first time in his life have an answer. Instead of lying to this wonder being he said,  
“ I do not know myself. We can not look into it for it was the final word with the Minister of Magic. Before we get more into it can you please tell me your name and your champions.”  
She took a seat, folded her hands in her lap and took a hard look at the professor said, “ My name is Daphne Barnett and my warrior’s name is Harry Potter grandson of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if it was amazing or not! XOXO~The Ravenclaws_Queen


	4. Maybe Continue

Sorry for everyone who reads this story, but I'm thinking of taking this story down and fixing it. If not that; maybe just stopping this story all together. I've released that this can be a great story, but i just need sometime on how to do it. Let me know in the comments if i should strip it down and fix it or just take it down for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below and tell me what you think of it so far! -XOXO Ravenclaws Queen


End file.
